memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Erika Benteen
(2373) }} Erika Benteen is a female human in Starfleet in the 24th century. Biography Early career Benteen, the daughter of Monique and Beaumont Benteen, was born in Atlanta, Georgia, on Earth in 2337. At the age of 18 she decided to enroll in Starfleet Academy and graduated in 2358 in the 94th percentile. Her first assignment out of the Academy was as flight controller aboard the . ( ) In 2360, she was promoted to lieutenant (j.g.) as recognition for her devotion to duty while serving aboard the Ahwahnee. The following year, she was promoted to full lieutenant after she took charge of an away team following the death of the ranking officer during a survey of a planet in Sector 19658. ( ) In 2363, Benteen transferred to the starship . A few months later, she was promoted to lieutenant commander and was made second officer under Captain Declan Keogh's direction. She remained aboard the Odyssey until 2367, when she was made operations manager aboard Starbase 219. ( ) After a year of serving as operations manager, she was promoted to commander in 2368 and accepted the post of adjutant to Admiral Mamoru Nakamura, the commander of Starbase 219. After two years as adjutant to Admiral Nakamura, she transferred to Starfleet Command on Earth in 2370, to serve as adjutant to Admiral James Leyton. ( ) The coup In 2372, circa stardate 49170, she was promoted to Captain, and given command of the . ( }}) Following Leyton's attempted coup, Benteen was court martialed for the attack on the and for supporting the attempted coup. While she was acquitted from most of the serious charges that were placed against her, she was demoted to commander and removed from command of the Lakota. ( ) Later career By 2373, Benteen had regained her captain's rank and commanded the during the fight against the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001. ( ; ) In 2375, Benteen was no longer captain of the Appalachia. By that time, Captain Ahmed al-Rashid was in command of the vessel. ( ) :The Starship Creator computer program gives her first name as spelled Ericka. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by Wesley Crusher in which the Maquis never existed, she retained command of the Lakota in 2373. At the time, the ship was patrolling the Cardassian border. Her first officer was Chakotay. ( ) In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Commander Benteen was transferred from the Lexington to Starbase 375 after the Cardassian invasion of the Federation in 2373. In that year, she was killed when the Dominion ship commanded by Taran'atar flew into the starbase's fusion core, leading to their mutual destruction. ( |A Gutted World}}) Appendices Appearances * * }} * * * Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains Category:Starfleet commanders category:starfleet starbase personnel category:uSS Odyssey personnel Category:2337 births Category:Humans (24th century)